A little is enough
by sublimerockerchick
Summary: A bit of fluff HarryDraco


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just like everyone else! The song is " a Littles Enough" By Angels and Airwaves  
**

_When all is said and done  
Will we still feel pain inside?  
Will the scars go away with night?  
Try to smile for the morning light  
It's like the best dream to have  
Where every thing is not so bad  
Every tear is so alone  
Like God himself is coming home to say _

The war had been over for three years. Draco still remembered the harsh memories as if it had only been a few days. Looking down at Harry's sleeping form he could still feel the nightmares raging in his dreams. They had been a couple since the end of 6th year. A clashing of swords fighting for dominance, they had found love even in the war. Their tongues did more of the fighting now. A signature smirk found its way to Draco's face as he thought about tongues. Harry stirred next to him, bringing his thoughts back to unpleasant things. He worried for the Boy-Who- Lived. Harry had grown detached after the war. Draco had expected it in ways, but in others he still found himself shocked at Harry's leave of absence. The wizarding world had made Harry to be more then a hero, they made him a God. They wanted Harry to be their leader. At eighteen the pressure had been too much. Harry didn't want the position but didn't want to disappoint. With modesty fitting the Gryffindor, he politely turned down the offer. Harry often told Draco he wondered if Dumbledore was disappointed in him. Draco saw the walls in the other boy's eyes, slowly protecting him.

_If you want me here   
And I can fix any thing  
If you let me near  
Where are those secrets now  
That you're too scared to tell  
I'd whisper them all aloud  
So you can hear yourself  
_

Holding Harry's sweaty body against himself, Draco kissed him gently turning a bit rough. Angry red marks slowly appearing to mark his territory. After they would lay and talk about everything. Harry would tell him things in a voice of wonder of dreams and hopes. Draco wondered how he had fallen for one so innocent, and then his mind would remember Harry standing in front of the former great Dark Lord. Draco would remember a fearless teen fighting for the fate of the world. Eyes so old it looked as though time has ceased for them. At this thought he would hold Harry closer and try to encourage his warrior to fight for his dreams now.

_  
Green trees were the first sign  
The deepest blue, the clearest sky  
The silence came with the brightest eyes  
And turned water into wine  
The children ran to see  
The parents stood in disbelief  
And those who knew braced for the ride  
The earth itself then came alive to say  
_

The day finally came. They journey, the war, years of teasing had lead to this day. Standing at the alter Draco thought that Hermione had never looked so beautiful. The dress suited her. The thought brought a smile to his lips, the smirk following was brought only by the sight beyond her. Harry was walking in behind Hermione, well walking on almost at the edge of her heels.

"Eager Potter?" The thought slipped out as Harry joined him in front of the official.

"As eager as you are about the Honeymoon." The smile in Harry's lips was in his eyes as well. Something that Draco prided himself in being able to do. The boys were locked in their own battle of wits, the official giving them a knowing look cleared his throat.

"BOYS! If a I may proceed?" Snape drawled out. Bringing both boys to attention, some things never change.

"Sorry, sir" Both young men mumbled. The day was clear, even in the Great Hall. The magicked sky looked perfect. Students were rejoicing at the day off from classes, the teachers shocked to see the boys finally tying the knot. Harry and Draco's friends, however, just looked on with knowing smiles. For these two, there had never been anyone else and never would be. The ceremony today was just a way to tell the world that.

_  
I, I can do anything  
If you want me here  
And I can fix anything  
If you let me near  
Where are those secrets now  
That you're too scared to tell  
I whisper them all aloud  
So you can hear yourself  
_

"Ireland? Your secret destination was Ireland? It looks the bloody same! It will be wet and gloomy all day!"

Draco smirked, "Exactly." At this he pulled Harry into the cottage on the shore. The days were wet, keeping them in bed. Which upon a few reminders Harry thought wasn't so bad. Wasn't he trying to hide from the world anyway? The cold made sure they kept close, another thing Harry didn't seem to mind. Lying in bed Harry turned to a thoroughly shagged Draco, "Why Ireland though?"

Draco kissed the boy wonder lightly, "No one would ever think to look here."

Harry realizing the truth pulled the other man back to him, kissing him soundly.

"Round four?"

"Always."

_  
I'm sorry I have to say it but you look like you're sad  
Your smile is gone; I've noticed it bad  
The cure is if you let in just a little more love   
I promise you this, a little's enough_

The Honeymoon was on its least evening; Harry was sleeping in the crook of Draco's body. Potter smiled in his sleep causing Draco to do the same. The blond smiled and pulled his fingers through the raven hair. The smile now back, a cure for the curse that had graced his face for so long.


End file.
